Love against all risks
by 2minasami
Summary: Akihito and Asami living together for a year, and Akihito want to confess to Asami about his feelings for him. Asami still have a lot of enemies, that want some data from him. what will he do if Akihito will get really hurt! will he confess to Akihito first? will he give up the data for Akihito's sake? or the data will be more important to him than Akihito?
1. Chapter 1

It was midnight, Akihito fell asleep on the sofa while he was waiting to asami to return. The food was on the table getting cold. The tv was on a reality show. The door is being unlock, and asami got inside and took his shoes off. He looked over the table and smiled, he was a little bit hungry. He walked over to the kitchen to look over is lover, but he didn't saw him there. He started to take his jacket and his tie off, he put them on chair next to the table. Then he heard some laughing voice from the tv, he went to the living room to find there his sleepy lover. he came to him and bent down to kiss his cheek. Akihito started to open his eyes, he saw Asami and smiled.

"welcome home, Asami." Akihito said. He got up."the dinner is ready, let's go to eat."

"wait," Asami said while hold Akihito hand. "I do not deserve a welcome back kiss?" Akihito blush. Asami looked at him with his golden eyes. Akihito turned to asami and got closer to him, he was still blushing. Asami enjoyed himself watching Akihito blushing and nervous. Akihito was always like that when he was asked to do the first move. Akihito was getting closer to asami face, then he kissed him really small kiss that asami didn't really felt the kiss or the lips of Akihito. He smirked "are you that stress my lovely Akihito? Even if we are together in the same house for almost a year?!" asami said, and then hold Akihito face and put his lips on Akihito lips, he press his tongue over Akihito lips asking for entrance, that Akihito gave him happily. It was a gentle kiss with tongue dancing. Akihito, to make the kiss even deeper cross his hand behind asami neck. Asami broke the kiss and smiled."now, that the kiss I wanted." He said. Akihito cheeks became even redder.

"the food," Akihito was manage to say to get out of this embracing situation. "yes, I'm starving." Asami put his hand on Akihito waist, and walked him over the table. "wow, it looks great." Asami said while he rolled up his sleeves. Akihito smiled. He didn't get always a good comment from asami on his food. It was quiet while they eat, only fork and knife noise. akihito didn't like it. He like to talk while eating. And share stuff about work or anything.

They finished eating and Akihito took the dishes to was them. Asami walked to Akihito and watch him while he did the dishes, he got closer to him. Akihito felt big hands wrapping him from behind. Asami started to lick akihito's neck, Akihito closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. Asami's hands traveled under Akihito shirt and got to his nipples. Akihito understand where it going and washed his hands from the foam. Asami smirked and continue what he was doing. He pinched Akihito nipples and Akihito started to moan. He left the right nipple and put his hand against Akihito already hard cock, he started to rub it and it became harder. "mnnn.. asami it feels good..ahh.."Akihito moan loudly. asami stopped what he was doing and turn Akihito to face him, then he crushed his lips against akihito's. he bite Akihito lower lip and pushed his tongue into Akihito mouth. it was tongues battle. Asami started to unbutton his shirt, not letting their lips separate. Akihito put his hands over asami muscle chest, he always like to touch it. Asami broke the kiss and pull akihito's shirt till his nipples were expose. He started to lick his right nipple. "aahhhh…. Asami.." Akihito moan. Asami decide to tease Akihito even more. He pull Akihito and put him on the counter. Then he open akihito's pants and started to stroke akihito's member. Asami was between Akihito legs, and Akihito lift his legs up and asami pulled Akihito pants and his boxer off. Asami started to lick akihito's hard cock. And Akihito moan louder. Asami put two of his fingers in Akihito mouth, and Akihito started to suck them. After the fingers had enough of akihito's saliva, he took out his fingers and position it against akihito's hole, he insert the finger into his hole, while continue to suck Akihito cock. "mnnn.. aaahh asami.. it feel so good..mnn..more." Akihito moan. Asami started to suck it faster, and it made Akihito go crazy with the pleasure. "aaahh.. asami.. I'm going to cum.." asami smirked and stop what he was doing ,akihito looked disappointed. "not yet, you are not gonna cum yet." Asami said while holding Akihito cock. The pre-cum was dripping. Asami took off his own pants, and position his cock against Akihito entrance. He pushed in slowly, and make his cock fully inside. He did it like that a few times more, and then he started to thrust faster. "aahh.. asami..asami.. faster!.." asami did as he was told and thrust harder and faster in akihito's hole, he lean over to Akihito and kissed him roughly, when he broke the kiss he whisper in akihito's ear . "it feels so good inside you.." asami said.

"baka, don't say..mnn.. such a things." Akihito said, and his cheeks became red. After few more thrust Akihito felt he got into his limit, and also asam "aahh..mmnnnn" akihito moan while he came all over his chest, and then he felt asami's hot cum inside him. Asami thrust few more times before pulling out his cock. Asami lean over Akihito and kissed him gently. They took a few minutes to relax, asami on Akihito chest, Catching their breath. Asami got up from Akihito chest. "can you move?" he asked Akihito. "I think." Akihito said, and tried to get up. He stopped, his back and his lower area was ache. Asami notice and took Akihito left arm and put it behind his neck. Akihito asked himself what asami was doing. Asami took Akihito legs in his second hand and lift Akihito like bridal style. "ya, asami.. put me down, I'll walk by myself." Akihito tried to make asami to put him down, but he really liked it when asami took him like that.

"don't move so much, or you'll fall." Asami warned Akihito. He headed to the bathroom. "asami, I'll just take a shower tomorrow." Akihito was too tired to take a shower."you don't have to do anything, I'll clean you up." Asami said while turning the water on to fill the tub. As the tub was full asami put Akihito inside, and got inside also himself. He put Akihito between his legs. The water was warm and it make Akihito even more tired. He let himself lean is head in asami muscle shoulder. Asami started to clean Akihito from the cum quickly before Akihito will fall asleep for real. He finished the cleaning, and took the already sleep Akihito out of the tub and dried him and then put him into the bed. He dried himself before join him. He took Akihito into his arms, and Akihito made himself into a comfortable position on asami chest. Asami smirked. "sleep well, my lovely Akihito." And he kissed akihito's forehead. Asami closed his eyes and fall asleep beside Akihito.

Akihito woke up in the morning, and he was hugged by asami. His body ache so much, especially his lower part. He got himself release from asami's big arms, and walk to the bathroom. He remembered he took shower last night but he did again because he wanted the pain will go. After finish dress himself he head to the kitchen, to make some breakfast. Asami woke up and saw Akihito was not beside him. Then he smell food from the kitchen. He got up, and walked to the kitchen. He found there his lover, with only boxer and a huge shirt (asami shirt) and a apron tie behind his back. Akihito heard asami footsteps and turn around.

"good morning, breakfast almost ready." Akihito said with a big smile on his face. "you woke up early today, and smiling too. Got something interesting today?" asami asked. "yep, I got some scoop. And with a famous person. I think it's an actor." Akihito answered with a thinking face. "ok, but be careful. I will tell kirishima to watch over." Asami said. " always too protective, nothing gonna happened. Just a simple scoop. So please don't make kirishima move around for nothing." Akihito said with a smarty face, he didn't like when asami made kirishima watch over him. Akihito put the dishes in front asami and he sat down.

"bon appetite!" Akihito said loudly. He was so happy about this scoop. They finish eating, Akihito did the dishes quickly and got dress some tore jeans and shirt. Asami also got dressed and was about to go to his office, Akihito got out of the room with his favorite camera. "come with me, I'll take you to your work." Asami said.

"oh, no need. I'll go with my scooter. Thanks anyway. So.. see you tonight." Akihito said. Asami hold Akihito and pushed him into a kiss. After what seems to Akihi like ever asami broke the kiss. "ok, see you tonight." Asami said, and got out of the penthouse.

Akihito got down by the elevator to level -1 where his scooter was. He was about to wear his helmet, and he heard a car that moving really fast and that car made a squeal. It was a black van, it stopped next to Akihito. Akihito looked at the van. Four big guys came out of the van. It happened really fast, Akihito felt himself being hitting into his stomach. And one of the guys pulled him into the van. All the guys got inside also, and the van drove off.


	2. Am I going to die?

"Asami- sama!" kirishima yelled as he opened the door and run to Asami with a computer in his hands. "you have got to see this." He said putting the computer on the table in front Asami. And kirishima press the long key. Asami looked at the screen. And then he saw a familiar parking lot.

He looked at kirishima with a confuse look. "please continue watching." Asami continue to watch the video. And then he notice a man. Not just a man, but Akihito. Asami expression became serious. Akihito was heading to his scooter, and was holding his camera. As he got to the scooter, he took the helmet and hold it with his two hands. He was raising his hand and suddenly stopped. He took his hands down, and then Asami saw a big van getting closer to Akihito, and then the van stopped. And the door of the van opened. Four big guys came out of it, and got closer to Akihito. Asami saw that Akihito didn't even had the time to fight back, one of them just punch him in his stomach. Akihito just fell, and right after was carried to the van. All the guys got onto the van, and the van just drove away. The video ended. "when was it?" Asami asked kirishima.

"about a hour ago. The security of the building called and send it to me right after seeing it. He said he was unconscious, probably they did it before taking care of Akihito."

"did you try to track the van number?" asami asked. "yes, sir. But the car was rented and they returned the van twenty minutes after this incident. They must have change a car after. So I believe they work on a plan for long time." Kirishima said. "looks like it." Asami said. "try to find them as soon as possible." Asami ordered. "yes,sir." Kirishima said and went out of the room.

Akihito opened his eyes, he felt pain in the stomach and his hands. He was fully up, to notice he was tied up to a chair. "he finally awake." said one of the kidnappers he looks like their leader. "now, what should we do with you?" he got closer to Akihito and looked at him. Akihito was confuse, he didn't understand who they are, and what does they want from him."Who are you? What do you want from me?" Akihito asked them.

"I think we should play with him a little do you think?" he ignore Akihito's question. "ok, I'm in. Yusuke* come here. You need to be train for jobs like this." Other one respond. The one called Yusuke was the tiny one of them, and he look like he didn't use to this kind of job. Akihito started to be scared. What does they want from me ? he thought to himself."what do you mean by play with him? What do you want from me?" Akihito asked them. "your friend have something that belong to us, so as reward we took something that belong to him." The one that look like their leader talk, while playing with a knife in his hands."I'm not belong to anyone. And if you have problem with someone, deal it with him. Don't involve me with your stuff. Now let me go." Akihito said. He knew they wouldn't let him go so easily, but he tried.

"HA HA HA!" the leader laugh out loud. He looked a little bit crazy, like he was on something. "let you go?! I don't think so. Yusuke, come here." Yusuke got closer to the leader. "you know what to do. Come on." Yusuke got close to Akihito and punch him hard in the face. "YES, JUST LIKE THAT!" the leader screamed with joy in his eyes. "you became better. But don't you just stop." He ordered. Yusuke did as he was told. He hit Akihito in his face and in stomach. It was painful. "ok. Yusuke, that enough." The leader said. He got up from his chair, and got closer to Akihito. He stood right in front Akihito, and moved his hand with the knife to Akihito's cheek. Akihito follow with his eyes after the knife. The knife touched Akihito's cheek, Akihito eyes widen. "you know, I started to wonder.." the leader said while moving the knife from Akihito's cheek, to his chin, and then to his neck. ".. how much time will it take Asami to notice that his most precious toy disappeared." He pressed hard the knife to Akihito's neck. Akihito closed his eyes tight.

"not much time." A familiar voice said. Akihito open his eyes. It was kirishima. He had a few guys with him. The leader smirked. "Asami will not come himself, but send his people to rescue his beloved toy. Maybe you're not that important to him after all..." He said, pointing it against Akihito. He removed the knife from Akihito's neck, and cut the ropes that tied Akihito. Akihito was in shock. They are letting him go? Just like that? Ok, I must take my chance. He thought to himself. He got up from the chair, and was about to move to where kirishima is. Kirishima was in shock also. Akihito turn around, and now his back facing the leader. "then,.." he started to say and catch Akihito, and put his arm around his neck from behind. "I guess he wouldn't mind if I'll do this." He said and stab Akihito in the lower abdomen. "AAHH!" Akihito scream in pain. Kirishima eyes widen in shock, he didn't think it would come to this. The leader laugh out loud his crazy laugh, while moving/rolling the knife in Akihito's stomach. "MNNN" Akihito felt his blood going up and down. He thought he is going to die any moment. So, this is the end? This is how I'm going to die? then everything went black, and he fainted.

The leader took the knife off Akihito, and move from him. Akihito fell on the floor. "is he dead already?" the leader wonder aloud. He touched Akihito with his foot. The guys who with kirishima started to get closer to the leader. Yusuke came to the leader. "I think it's enough for today. Let's go" he said and tookthe leader hand and started to run. The bodyguards started to shoot at the but they got to the car and drove off. Kirishima check Akihito pulse. "get him to the car." He said and call asami. "hello, sir. We got Akihito. We couldn't do a thing. We are heading to your hospital… no, we are fine, it's Akihito, he got stabbed."


	3. Someone watching over me

Thank you all for reading my story. I'm very sorry if my english is bad. unfortunately, i don't have anyone who can read and fix my story before posting the chapters. hope you guys can handle and read my story. and all about the questions, please be patient to the next chapters.

4 hours before

"Asami, so how much you want for the club and the it's data?" a man in the name of kaiji yuki asked.

Suddenly asami's phone rang. "please excuse me for a second." Asami said. "yes? Mnn yes, I understand. Thank you kirishima."

"so, here is the contract." Yuki said and gave Asami the contract.

Asami looked at it and than said. "I'm am sorry, we are not selling the club or it's data anymore. We decided we don't want people to copy our club."

"what are you talking about so suddenly? Five minutes ago you just was about to sell it. This is a scandal!" he became red by talking.

"mr. kaiji, you have got a son right?" he didn't wait for him to answer. "I just got to know that your son started to hang out with some gangsters that want to take over the information of the club. What do you think will happened if I will sell the data of the club to one of them father's? that why we will not sell it anymore."

"so, you are saying that my son his a gangster? I didn't thought you'll go this low that you will make up such a thing." He said.

"if you are so sure about your son, try to talk about it with him." He said.

"don't need your advice." He stood up, and moved to the door. He turn around, and say. "have a good day." And he shut the door behind him.

His phone rang again. "yes? " kirishima sound stress. " why the hospital, did one of you got hurt?"

"no, we are fine, it's Akihito, he got stabbed." Kirishima said over the phone.

"Akihito? yes, just hurry up and get to the hospital, I'll be there in 10 minutes." He said. He got up of the chair, and got out of the room.

Akihito woke up in a white bed, he saw someone sitting beside him. It was Asami."how are you feeling?" asami asked him. Akihito looked at asami. Am I dreaming? Or am I in heaven? Akihito thought. "fine, I think." He tried to sit. "oww.." his lower tummy hurt. Asami got up and help Akihito. "maybe you should lie down." Asami said. He was worried. Akihito saw it.

"I'm fine, really." Akihito smiled to Asami. "when can I go home?" he asked. He didn't like the idea of being at hospital, And make asami worry so much about him. "if you dislike so much the hospital, we can go now. And doctor will visit you at home." Asami suggest. Akihito thought about it. If I'll be at home, asami wouldn't need to worry so much and get back to his work. "if it's ok, I want to go home." Akihito said quietly.

"I understand, kirishima!" asami called to kirishima. "yes, sir?" kirishima enter the room. "prepare everything, we are taking Akihito home." Asami said, and smiled to Akihito. Akihito smiled back. "no problem sir." kirishima said and went out.

Everything was ready after 30 minutes. Akihito change to his sweatshirt, by asami help. And they got into the limousine. The drive was quiet. Asami wanted to ask Akihito what happened to him, even he heard it already. He wanted to hear it from Akihito, to make Akihito relax. He knew Akihito was afraid. Akihito, looked out of the window. Avoiding asami eyes, he didn't like to make trouble to asami.

I'm only bothering him, standing in his way. Akihito thought.

They got to the penthouse, kirishima put their stuff in the room. "if you need anything, just call me." Kirishima said to asami. "ok kirishima, thanks." Asami said. And kirishima went out. Leaving them alone. Akihito didn't know what to do, he didn't want Asami to be silence."I'll make something to eat. What would you like?" Akihito asked, while walking to the kitchen. "I would like you to rest for now. We can order take away. do you want something special?" Asami ask Akihito. Akihito didn't replied. He knew asami will be like that. "maybe sushi?" asami asked him, while raising his eyebrows up. Akihito couldn't say no to a sushi. "ok, fine. But I'll make breakfast tomorrow." He said. Asami ordered the sushi. "do you want to rest while we are waiting?" Asami asked.

Akihito was pissed. "that it! I can't take it anymore! I'm not a little kid, okay? So don't treat me like one. I only got stabbed. But I'm okay now. Really Asami. Don't worry so much." He didn't want Asami to think he was angry at him. So he notice he shout and calm himself. "ok, I'll not treat you like a kid. I never meant to, but being stab is not funny. Please take care of yourself, and rest a bit till the wound is healed." Asami said. "do you have something else you want to do while waiting? Watch a movie or something?"

"sure." Akihito said with no much motions. Asami was starring at him, Akihito was not himself. And it made Asami worried even more. "what would you like to watch?" Asami asked him. "anything will be okay, maybe there is some movie in the tv." Akihito said heading into the living room. Asami catch Akihito's hand and turned his face to face him. Asami looked at him. As their eyes met Akihito started to relaxed. Asami's eyes made him melt. Asami got closer to him and Akihito's eyes started to shut, he wanted asami. Asami press his lips on Akihito's. at first the kiss was gentle, and then it became a little more passionate. To make the kiss even deeper Akihito put his hands behind asami's neck. Asami couldn't control himself and also hugged Akihito. He press too tight, and Akihito broke the kiss. The pain was sharp, it hurt so much like he got stabbed again. Akihito almost faint from the pain, and before he fell asami hold him. He felt ashamed, he hurt Akihito. Akihito held on Asami from falling.

"I'm sorry." Akihito said. He felt so weak next to asami. Asami became serious, "I'm the one who should be sorry." He said. Looking at Akihito. Akihito tried to avoid from asami eyes. Asami let go of Akihito and lead to the living room. Akihito felt bad. Maybe I hurt asami?! I need to apologize. He walked after asami. Asami sat on the couch, and turn a cigarette on. Akihito sat next to him. Asami turn the tv on, it was on the reality show that Akihito like.

"emm, Asami…" Akihito said, Asami turned to look at Akihito. and than Asami's phone rang.

"one second." Asami said and answered his phone. "yes?" he said. Asami expression change and became serious. He stood up and went to other room. Akihito took the remote and change the tv channel. "what do you mean by it's gone?" Akihito heard Asami from the other room. He lower the volume of the tv, and listen to his conversation. "ok, I will be right there. While I am on my way try to get more information." Asami hung up the phone, and went to Akihito.

"is there a problem? Can I do something?" Akihito asked him.

Asami looked at him, and became relaxed. "don't worry, I'll take care of everything." Asami said. Akihito wanted to get up, and Asami hold his shoulder to stop him. "I'm going out. You should stay here and rest. Eat your sushi and don't worry about anything. I'll leave somebody to watch over you." Asami didn't really gave Akihito any choice. And Akihito didn't like the idea of Asami going out and leaving him in the big house. But he smiled his smile and said. "of course I'll be okay, if you will not be back soon I might eat all the sushi by myself." Asami smiled back. He wanted to press his lips on Asami's, but before he did Asami went over the door. Akihito walked after him. And turned to Akihito. "sure, you'll. Rest well." And then he left.

The door closed.

Akihito felt the apartment too big for him. He went back to the living room, with head down.

He sat on the sofa and took the remote, he zip the channels. In the end he decide to leave it on a cartoon film.

After 15 minutes the door bell rang.

Akihito snapped from his thought and got up from the sofa. He did it too fast and his lower abdomen hurt. He hold the sofa for a minute and went to the door, while holding his lower abdomen. It's not Asami. He thought. If it was Asami he was opening already. The door opened slowly, and Akihito raised his eyebrow in surprise. Maybe it is Asami?!

He walked faster to the door, and was like a dog who waiting for his master. He got to the door and saw one of Asami's bodyguard. He felt disappointed.

"Akihito sama, your sushi is here." The bodyguard said. Then he saw the way Akihito stood, while Akihito was holding his lower area. "I think you should take your pills now, and the pain will pass. Eat the food and rest." He said, while putting the food on the table and next to it he put the pills. "if you need anything just call us, we're outside."

"ok, thanks." Akihito smiled a little. And the door was close.

He didn't really had a appetite, but he ate a few sushi and took the pills. It was 11 pm already. He decided to lie on his bed, and maybe he will fall asleep.

The time past and he didn't fall asleep, and he couldn't roll in the bed too much. He got up and got out of his room. He went to the kitchen and took a cup of water. On his way back he stopped next to Asami's room, he was standing at the door for a few seconds and then got inside the room. He looked around, and saw one of Asami's shirt on the bed. Usually there wasn't any clothing on the bed or the floor. He took the shirt and smell it, it had Asami's smell which Akihito like. He sat on the bed still holding the shirt. Slowly he lie on the bed and smell also this. Asami's smell is everywhere. He liked it. He put the blanket on him and hugged the shirt. He wanted Asami to be here with him, a few tears shed down. He didn't notice and fell asleep.

At asami's office.

"ok, we're lucky. I put tracking device on the cd so we will find it soon. They didn't notice and didn't destroyed it either." Kirishima said.

"ok, find it soon." Asami ordered.

"yes, sir." Kirishima said. And got out of the room.

After 30 minutes

"sir, we found where they are." Kirishima said.

"prepare the car. We are going to get that data." Asami ordered.

Asami fold all the files we was looking at, and took his jacket. He got out of the office and kirishima was holding the elevator for him. They got down to the parking lot, the limo was waiting for him. They got inside and drove. Asami didn't stop to think about Akihito.

After 15 minutes they got to the place the gps told them to. And they got out of the car. It was the sea. Kirishima walked and looked where the signal from and then he understood. "they got on the tracking device," He said to Asami. "probably throw it to the sea."

"I understand." Asami said.

"sir, it's becoming late. You should go and rest. We'll continue searching. If there will be something new, we'll contact you." Kirishima said.

They got into the car and went home.

Asami got into the building, kirishima opened the door for him. Asami went to the elevator. "Asami sama, you're here." The body guard said and opened the door of the penthouse.

Asami got inside, and went to the kitchen. Kirishima also got into the penthouse. It's too quiet. Asami thought. then they heard something fall from the room of Akihito. and after that they heard three gun shots.

Akihito! Asami thought. Asami ran to Akihito's room and kirishima after him. They got to the room and saw somebody wearing black, he had a gun in his hands. Asami looked at Akihito's bed, it had three holes. His eyes widen, the guy was aiming at Akihito.

"who are you?" kirishima asked him, while aiming the gun at him. "what do you want?" the guy run through Akihito room's window and jumped. Kirishima run to the window and looked for him. Asami went straight to Akihito's bed, then he lift the sheets. Akihito was not there. kirishima spoke to the radio "somebody was in Asami sama's house, he jump from the window. Look for him everywhere. And secure his house." He ordered.

"we will look for him everywhere, I'll be outside your house for security. And I'll look at the security camera tape. I don't think he will come again tonight." He said to Asami.

"ok, don't stop looking for this bastard. And check what he wanted." Asami ordered.

"yes, sir. Good night." Kirishima bow and went out.

It was dangerous, if we didn't came now they probably had hurt Akihito. Asami thought. and went to the living room. He thought Akihito will be there. He looked and the sofa was empty. If he is not here where can he be?! Asami thought walking to the bathroom. He was not there also. Then he notice the door to his room was open, he walked into the room and find Akihito in his bed. Hugging his shirt. Asami smiled as he saw this image. He touched Akihito's hair, and Akihito opened his eyes slowly.

"Asami?" Akihito asked with a sleepy voice. "you came back?"

"yes, Akihito. sorry for waking you." Asami said. Then he took off his shirt and pants, and raised up the blanket to join Akihito.

"is everything okay in your work?" Akihito asked, while putting his head over Asami's muscle chest.

"yes, don't worry about that. Ok?!" Asami said. He decided not to tell Akihito about the guy that was in the house while he was sleeping. He stroke Akihito's hair. "you should back to sleep." He whispered to him. Akihito nodded, and then he remembered Asami can't see because it's dark. He raised his head, and his lips touched Asami's shoulder. He climbed more until he reach to it. He press his lips over Asami's, he opened his eyes in surprise. Akihito deepen the kiss. He wanted Asami to take him, then he felt the pain in his lower abdomen. He realized that he stretches his body too much. He let out a small moan of pain.

"are you okay?" Asami asked. He was worried about Akihito.

"yes, I just need to drink my medicine. I guess the time passed already." Akihito said, and was about to get up to look for the medicine. He felt Asami's hand pulling him back to the bed.

"I'll go to bring it, I want to drink anyway." He said and got up of the bed."where is it?" he asked Akihito.

"I think I left it in the kitchen." He saw Asami getting out of the room.

Asami found it fast. And took a bottle to the room with two glass. He back to the room and gave Akihito his medicine. Akihito drank it quickly and gave asami the glass. Asami put the bottle and the glass on the table and back to the bed. He hugged Akihito.

"now, go to sleep." Asami said and started to stroke his hair again.

"mnn yes." He replied, he notice he was really tired.

Asami was awake and heard Akihito's breathing. He was thinking. What did that guy wanted from Akihito's room? What does he want from him?


	4. Waiting for you to touch me

A week past since that night. Akihito's wound was better, but still not healed completely. He was wakening at night a lot because it hurts. He sure make Asami worry a lot because of him, and he didn't like to make Asami worried.

He woke up, and again the bed was empty. Did Asami came back last night? He looked at his phone, it was only 4 am. He put his head back on the pillow, and close his eyes. A tear ran off his eye, he really missed Asami. And wanted to embrace him, to kiss him and to make love with him. It's been too long since they really ate food together, and make a long conversation. It look like Asami really have a lot of work recently. A noise cut off his thoughts, the noise came from the kitchen. He opened his eyes and wiped the tear. He tried to hear , and realized Kirishima's voice. He got up from the bed and went to the kitchen. He stop before the kitchen entrance. "you should eat and take a shower, then we should get back to the office. Akihito sama probably still sleeping, if you want to go before he wakes up you should hurry." Akihito's heart became heavy. Asami don't want to meet him? Why? Does he hate me now? Does he let him sleep here because he feel sorry for him? Is it the reason he is not coming back to sleep in his own house? What did I expected?! Of course it would happened, there is now way Asami would stay with him forever. Kirishima continue "you're only making yourself suffer, you should sleep in your house." Asami did not replied.

"ok, go to take a shower. I'll make some breakfast for you." Akihito heard a foot steps.

Akihito legs froze, he couldn't move them. What are you doing?! You should go back to the room! Akihito scream in his head. But, why should i? I didn't did anything wrong, did i?!

Asami came out of the kitchen, and his eyes got widen as he saw Akihito standing there.

"Akihito.. you're awake, at this hour?" asami asked him. "you should rest." He got closer to him and wanted to take him to the room. He put his hand on Akihito's shoulder, he pushed Asami's hand from him. Asami looked at Akihito confused.

"Asami.." Akihito decided to ask the question directly. "are you avoiding me?" Akihito raise his head up, and he looked straight at asami's eyes.

"where did you get this idea?" he asked with serious look.

"you're not at home at all, all day. And when you do you're going out again, and now it's 4 in the morning. And again you want to go out, and if I was not awake it was better, right?!" Akihito let out all the thought he had inside.

"Akihi…" Asami started to say but was cut off.

"I mean, if I wasn't meet you while you're here. Look, I don't want to disturb you anymore. I can go to my friend's house, I did it before. So if you want just say and I'll do it…" and than nobody spoke for a while,asami looked at akihito. Akihito's eyes became teary, he didn't want asami to see it. "ok, no need for you to tell me. I'll go." Akihito turn around to his room. That it. I'll pack my stuff and will go. It's for the best,right? Akihito thought. his tears betrayed him and run out his eyes. Then he felt a big hand on his shoulder, and Asami turn Akihito to face him. Akihito didn't want Asami to see him crying like a little boy, so he tried to refuse but he couldn't. Asami tried to catch Akihito's eyes. "look at me." He told shake his head as no and his head was down. Asami got angry and took Akihito's head with two of his hands, and raise his face to face his. He saw Akihito was crying. And he spoke. "the reason I was out because I had some business to take care of. And also now I need to go because we didn't finish yet. You're not disturbing me."

"really?" Akihito asked. "yes." Asami answered. "also, I think we are about to finish what we are doing, so I'll be back early tonight." He continue.

"ok." He smiled. Asami wiped Akihito's tears with his thumbs. "I'll make early breakfast for you." He said. And went to the kitchen. Again Asami's hand stopped him.

"no need. Kirishima will do that, you should rest." Asami said. And walked him to the bedroom. Right before he put him in the bed, Akihito stopped. "I'm tired to rest, I've been resting for a long time." He said. Asami smiled. "but now it's 4:30, you should sleep in this hour. Go to sleep." He said.

"ok. But I'll make dinner." Akihito said, and got into the bed.

Asami smiled. "ok,rest well." He leaned,and kissed Akihito's lips. Akihito close his eyes and waited for Asami's deep kiss. But it didn't came. He was disappointed, but he didn't care. Asami is going to be here tonight. He thought and fall asleep.

Asami finished the shower and Akihito was asleep already. He went to eat breakfast and finish it fast, he dress his suit, while kirishima prepare the car. On the way to the office he asked Asami. "you're not going to tell him about it?"

"it's better he wouldn't know somebody was trying to kill him. And we still don't know who can it be." He said.

At 11 in the morning Akihito woke up. "Asami?" he asked. Ah.. he must be at work. Then he remembered the conversation they had earlier. Asami gonna be here in the evening he thought and smiled. He got up and went to the bathroom to wash his face. After doing that he went to the kitchen to eat breakfast, while eating he thought what kind of food he should make for dinner. He got up from the chair and took his laptop, he put it on the table and search on google Italian food style. He will make a good dishes for Asami. He thought.

At Asami office.

"The guy they think him as the leader we took care of him, you'll not hear from him again."kirishima said and put a USB dist on Asami desk. "here is the club plans. They didn't copy it yet."

"good, but yet don't let your guard off. Especially next to Akihito." he ordered.

"yes,sir." Kirishima said, and was about to get out of the room, and then he turn to Asami again. "what time should we prepare the car? You told Akihito you're coming early."

"I think at 7 will be good." He said. Kirishima bow and went out

,

Akihito decide to make Korean style meal like Spicy Ramen NoodlesGrilled Marinated Beef,kimchi, and more side dishes. He started to cut all the ingredients, and cook. He also make the table ready with wine on it. It was already 6:30, kirishima called him that Asami come at 7. He also put two candle and will turn them on right before Asami will arrive. He took off his apron and went to the bath to take a shower. The water was warm in the way Akihito like it. He finished the shower and put some cream on his wound, it was still hurt so he bite his lower lip in order to not make any sound. It was already 7 so he went to the kitchen and put the food in a big plates, to put it in the middle of the table. He put all the food on the table. Then he took out from his pocket a lighter to light the candles. He finished everything and sat on the chair to wait for Asami.

After a few minutes the doorbell rang. Akihito jump from the chair and went to the door. When he got there Asami already open the door. "welcome home!" Akihito said.

Asami smiled to him. "I'm back." He said. He took off his shoes and got inside. "smells good" he said, and sniffed in the air.

"I made some food,sit and i'll put some in your plate." Akihito said. Asami smiled. "no need, just sit for a moment." Akihito sat down and looked at Asami. Asami took the wine and pour some in his and his lover glass. "you tried a new style of food." Asami said, while taking a little from each dish. "yeah, I hope you'll like it." he answered. Asami took some noodles in his chopsticks and put it in his mouth. Akihito looked at his reaction. "mnn, it's nice." He said eventually. Akihito smiled. "really?! Fuuu that's great." Then he put some food for himself. "so? How did it go in work? Everything ok?" Akihito asked him.

"yes, don't worry. Eat the food before it gets cold." He said to him.

"hmm." He nod his head up and down. The rest of the meal was quiet. After finishing Akihito took all the dishes to the washbasin, and started to wash them. Asami came to the kitchen entrance and put his arm on the lintel, and in the other hand he had a glass of wine. He watched Akihito, Akihito notice him and smiled to him. "don't you prefer to take a shower? The water was warm and nice." He said to his lover, who worked hard for a while. "you can full the bathtub and relax yourself." He continued.

"I think I'll go, that a good idea." He said and went to the bath. Akihito finished the dishes fast and dried them. He went to the bath, Asami lay in the bath. His eyes were close, Akihito got closer to him. Asami opened his eyes, Akihito jumped. "sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just brought a towel for you. Do you want me to wash your back?" Akihito said. Asami looked at him for a while, and then he move forward so Akihito could wash his back. Akihito sat on the bathtub and took a small towel and put it in the water, he press the towel on Asami's muscle back and wash it. He did it a few times, and then he put his hands on his back. He started to massage it a little. Asami stopped him and turn around to look at him. They looked at each other for a moment, and then Akihito got closer to Asami's face. And press his lips on Asami's, Asami kissed him back. Then Akihito stopped. "finish the shower quickly." he told him and went out.

Akihito lay on the bed and waited for Asami. He got out from the bathroom and put a boxer on, he got into the bed and Akihito put his head on Asami's shoulder. "how is your wound?" Asami asked him. "it's okay, I mean it still hurts. But it'll be okay." He answered. Then he raise his head over Asami's, and kissed him. He close his eyes, and they both kissed passionately. Asami rolled, and now he was on top. He press his tongue against Akihito's lips and asked to get inside, Akihito let him gladly. Then Asami put his hand under Akihito's shirt and press hard on the lower stomach, Akihito moan in pain. It was not a pain like before but it still hurt. Asami notice immediately, and broke the kiss. "what's wrong?" Akihito asked. "nothing, we should sleep." He said and rolled back. He shut his eyes, and Akihito just stare at him. For a few minutes there was silent, Akihito continue to stare at Asami. Asami opened his eyes and looked at Akihito. "what's wrong? Can't sleep?" he asked him. Akihito didn't took off his eyes from him , and got up. "Akihito?" he asked, and Akihito move his leg over Asami's body. So now he was sitting on top of Asami, he lowered his head over Asami's and lock their lips together. Akihito broke the kiss and looked at Asami's eyes.

"please?"he said and kissed him again. "please? Can we?" he asked again.

Asami knew what he wanted, but decide to tease him a little. "can we what?" he asked with a smile on his lips. "you know what." Akihito said, he was about to cry. Asami really don't want him anymore?! "no, I don't." he said. Akihito got annoyed, and started to kiss Asami lips a few times. Then he moved and started to kiss and lick Asami's collarbone, and move down more. Then Asami stopped him. "this is what you want?" he asked, while looking at Akihito blushing face. Akihito nod his head up and down. Asami also got to sitting position so now their faces was only a few centimeters from each other. He held Akihito's face with his right hand, Akihito looked at him. Will he reject me? He thought.

Asami sigh. "guess it can't be helped, are you sure?" he asked. Akihito looked at Asami's eyes, he was sure. "yes" Akihito answered with confidence.

"you know that I will not stop." He warn him. "yes… please don't." Akihito said.

"Hey Akihito, you're making me even more horny." Asami said with a smirk.


	5. kiss and touch me like you do

They were in a sitting position, and Akihito's legs were cross behind Asami's back.

"don't regret after." He warned him, and lock their lips together. Akihito's hands were behind his neck, Asami pushed his tongue into Akihito's mouth. Asami was holding for too long. his right hand went to Akihito's already hard member, and started to stroke it. Their tongues dance together. Then he broke the kiss, and started to lick Akihito's collarbone. He left a kiss mark. He started to move and lay Akihito, Asami was on top and took off Akihito's shirt, he started to lick his right nipple, while playing with his left one. Akihito moan, Asami teasing drove him crazy. "mnnn.. Asami.."

Asami's hand went under Akihito's boxers, and started to stroke his member. He turned to lick the other nipple. "ohh.. mnnn" Akihito moan. Asami smirked and bite his nipple, Akihito jumped. He left a kiss mark next to his nipple. Akihito catch his face and made him face him again, they kissed hungrily, Asami continue to stroke his member and Akihito moan into his mouth. "take out your tongue." He order him. And Akihito did as he was told, Asami suck his tongue and Akihito couldn't stop moaning. He broke the kiss and took off Akihito's boxer, he went down to Akihito's member. He started to lick the top of the member, and then to suck it. "ahhh.. Asami.. mnnnn" Akihito moan got louder, he touch Asami's hair.

Asami stopped what he was doing and Akihito looked disappointed, Asami took off his own boxer. He lift Akihito to be on four and he lay under him but in different directions so Akihito's member will be in front of his face. Akihito smiled, He also wanted to make Asami feel good so this position was great. Asami suck his member, and Akihito took Asami member in his hand. He lick it at the beginning, and after he started to suck it slowly. He moan while Asami sucked his member, and his air in his mouth make Asami fell good. "you become better at this." He smirked while saying it to him.

"ahhh.. Asami ..stop.. I am gonna cum.." Akihito said when he felt he was at climax.

"then cum.." he said to him.

"no.. really, I'll cum in your mouth." Akihito said and shut his eyes.

"just cum.. it's ok."Asami said and fasten his pace.

"aaahhhhh…mnnn" Akihito moan loudly while he came in Asami's mouth. Akihito breath slowly. He looked at asami and saw his mouth was shut. "what? Is it still in your mouth? Take it out!" Akihito said to him and blush. Asami turn, so now they both at the same direction. Asami spread Akihito's legs, and lift his butt to face him. "what are you doing?" he asked as he looked at him. Asami get his mouth closer to Akihito entrance. "wait, don't take it out there!" he said, and Asami opened his mouth and let the cum out into Akihito's asshole. "ahhhh.."Akihito moan. Asami started to lick and suck on Akihito's asshole, after doing it a few times he insert a finger inside Akihito's ass. While doing that he raise his head, and crush his lips on Akihito's. Akihito moan and kiss him back at the same time. In the middle of the kiss Asami insert another finger in. Akihito started to move his hips, try to make Asami's fingers even deeper. Asami saw Akihito is ready, so he took out his fingers. Again Akihito expression was disappointed, and then he realized what Asami is doing and smiled. Asami position his member against Akihito's entrance, and pushed it in slowly.

"mnnn.. ahhh.. Asami deeper." Akihito moan. Asami did as he was told, and put all his member in. he started to thrust in and out, and in each time he made it faster than before.

"Asami.. more.. harder.. please." Akihito pleaded. Asami smirked, and stop moving. Akihito looked at him. Asami hold Akihito and roll, so now Akihito was on top.

"then ride on me,baby." He told him. Akihito blushed and he did so. He started to move up and down on Asami's big cock. Asami took Akihito member in his hand and started to stroke it. "you are so activity today, I think we should do more stop like that. If it's making you to be like that." Akihito leaned forward and his lips met Asami's, they kissed deeply and Asami moved forward into sitting position. Akihito crossed his legs behind Asami's back, they continue to kiss and their tongues dance together. Asami started to move under Akihito, and after a few thrust he lean forward so now he was on top again. He thrust fast in Akihito asshole and Akihito moan aloud. "ahhh..Asami.. there!… mnnnn" Asami smiled. "does it feels good?" he asked. "it feels good" Akihito answered. "aaahh.. more.. Asami faster.." he moan. Asami did as he was told and faster his pace. He did it faster and harder. "ahh.. Asami.. mnnmmm.. I'm gonna cum.."

"me too, let's cum together." Asami said. And continue to thrust faster, Akihito raise his hands and hugged asami's neck. "ahh..Asami..i'm coming..mnnn" Akihito said, and cum all over his stomach. While Asami came inside him. Asami fall on Akihito and they are both breathing slowly. Akihito looked at Asami, and he hold his head with both of his hands. Asami looked at Akihito and Akihito kissed him gently, after a few moments they broke the kiss. Asami took out his member, and lay next to Akihito. Akihito put his head over Asami's abs, and Asami hugged him. "good night"Akihito said.

"good night, my Akihito." he said and kissed his forehead.

* * *

At Kaiji villa

Yusuke and his father sat at the living room.

"say, where have you been in the last days?" his father asked him

"why do you care about that so suddenly?" he asked him.

"I got to know that you're hanging out with some weird people, and I'm starting to worry about you." He told him.

Yusuke got up and went to the whisky table, he pour some for both of them. He came back to the table and gave the glass to his father.

"did you hired somebody to follow me again?" he asked his father.

"no, but maybe I should do it. Or you'll tell me who are the people you're with?" his father said and drunk his whisky.

"they're some guys I hired to take down Asami Ryuichi. We're going to take everything he have. And you're also helping us." He said and smirked.

"I'll never help you, why are you doing it? And why to tell me now?" the father was shocked to see his kid like that.

"you already helped us, I was the one that told you to make business with him. And you did it, so you'll be partner with him. After all you always preferred him than me. You always said he will be great in the future. you have always loved him as a son, more than your real son! Well, he will not be a success after I'll finish with him." He laugh like a crazy man.

"you'll never succeed, he will hunt you down." The father tried to warn his child.

"not if I'll take his very important thing." He looked on his father with disparagingly look. "well, you'll not be able to see his defeat." He continue.

"what have you done?" his father asked. Then he stated to cough and couldn't stop. He fell off his couch and fainted on the floor. Yusuke looked at him and laughed to himself.

* * *

The next morning Akihito woke up at Asami's hands, Asami was already awake. He looked at him. "hey, morning." Akihito said smiling.

"morning, we should take a shower." He said. "yeah, I guess you're right." Akihito said and started to move. Then he felt every move, all his lower body hurt. Akihito smiled at Asami's work, and forced himself to get out of bed. Asami also got out, and they both went to the bathroom. Something catch Akihito's eyes, and he stopped in front of the mirror. His body was cover with kiss marks, next to his nipples and his neck. Also there was a few on his hips, Asami saw the way he looked at it. "I like the way it looks, it will take a few days till they will get away, that my mark on you." He said. Akihito smiled and went into the shower. Asami hugged him from behind, while Akihito turn on the water. Then he turn around to face him and they kissed. They washed each other back and clean the dried cum from Akihito. They finished the shower quickly, and Akihito got dressed immediately. Then he rushed to the kitchen, he started to take some leftovers from last night and warmed it. Then he started to make fried eggs, he made coffee for the two of them. Asami came out of the room wearing his suit, he took the coffee and sat on the chair. As the food was ready, Akihito put it on the table. And they started to eat.

"you're coming early today? Or you gonna stay a long time in the office?" Akihito asked him.

"I'll come home early." He answered.

"ok then, I'll make something to it. What do you prefer? Italian food? Or Chinese?" he asked.

"everything will be ok, as long as I get my dessert after." He said while teasing him.

Akihito made a face. "ok, I used a lot of ingredients yesterday. So I'll go to buy some stuff."

"no need, I'll tell somebody to bring all the thing you want." He told him.

"I want to go out a bit, I need to go out. I've been here for days." He insist.

"ok, then I'll sent two guys to watch over you." He said.

Akihito made a face again, but he knew that asami will not let it go. "ok." He surrender.

They finished their meal and asami put his tie on. Akihito removed all the dishes from the table. He got closer to Asami, and took his tie and started to fix it.

"when you'll come tonight, at the dinner I have something to tell you." Akihito said.

"what is it?" asami asked. He became curious.

"I'll tell you at the dinner." He said. He finished with the tie and Asami raised his face.

"then I can't wait, see you tonight." He said and kissed him a long rough kiss, that Akihito thought his tongue about to tear. And then Asami got out. Akihito smiled.

He started to do his house work, he washed the dishes from the breakfast. Then he looked at the internet to check what ingredients he need for dinner. He did a list, and went to the room to change his clothes. He took some money, and went out the door. As he opened the door he saw two big guys, standing in front of him.

"Asami-sama told us to take you to the supermarket." One of them said. They started to walk to the elevator and Akihito followed them. They went down to the entrance of the building, and there was a big black hummer limousine waiting for him.

OMG! I'm only going to the supermarket, why to send a big car like this? He thought.

They got to the supermarket and all the people looked at his car, and who getting to the supermarket with big limousine. Akihito didn't like it,but he had to go out of the car. He went quickly to take a cart, and got inside. He put in the cart a few vegetables, fruits, and all the stuff he need for Japanese meal. He decided to make soup, and side dishes. They did the bill and the bodyguards pay, Akihito tried to make a fight about it but he didn't really had a choice. They went back to the limousine, and right before they got to it. A big van stopped next to them and four masked guys came out of there. They shot the body guards, one of them died immediately and the other got badly hurt. They point the gun to Akihito forehead, and started to take him to the van. They put some sheets on his eyes and tied up his hands. Then one of them hit him hard on his head, and Akihito passed out. They got him inside the van, and drove from there.


	6. I'll protect you

At Asami's office.

Asami sat next to his desk, and wondered what Akihito wanted to tell someone knock on the door.

"yes?" Asami said. Kirishima got inside, and a young boy came after him.

"this is Kaiji Yusuke, he is the son of kaiji yuki. His father is sick, so he's doing all the family business instead." Kirishima said.

"ok, please sit down." Asami told him. He did as he was told. "how old are you, Yusuke?" he asked him.

"I'm 26 years old, sir." He answered with confidence.

"ok, I don't really have much to talked to you. Your father and I talked about everything already." Asami said.

"but, I thought I'm suppose to sign the paper work. And take the data of the club and everything." He said, and clenched fist.

"I'm sorry, you understood wrong. We are not selling the data of the club anymore, I talked to your father about this before." Asami said.

He's looking down on me just because I'm younger?! He'll regret it. "I understand, so we have nothing to talk about anymore." He said and got up from the chair.

"say hello to your father, I'll send him flower later." He told him.

"no need, thank you." Yusuke said, while faking a smile.

The door was shut, and Asami lean back. "he don't like me much, ah?" Asami talk to Kirishima.

"I guess no, you told Akihito you are coming early tonight. What time you want to leave the office?" Kirishima asked him.

"I think at 8, if we'll have nothing to do." He told him.

"no problem ,sir." Kirishima got out of the room. And Asami continued to wonder about Akihito.

At some apartment

One guy took care of a camera, while another guy ate a sandwich. And a third guy looked on fainted Akihito.

"wow, even for a guy his skin so smooth. He is beautiful, I really want to stick my cock in his asshole. Only to look at him and I am becoming hard." The third guy said.

"stop talking nonsense, you know you can't do that. You pervert." The guy who ate told him.

"I know! And that's making me want it even more." He continued.

Akihito woke up and realized his hands was tied up with a rope that connected to the ceiling. Where am i?! he thought. one guy died, are they going to kill me too?!

"oh, he woke up." The pervert said. "Yusuke suppose to come back soon. The camera is ready?" he asked another guy.

"yes, I also sent a chip to Asami's office already." He answered.

Yusuke came back, and he was pissed.

"so, did you sign? The data with you?" the one with the sandwich asked.

"no, the old man knew what we were doing, so he cancel everything with Asami." He said.

"so, what are we suppose to do with the thai people? They'll come after us." The guy said.

"no, Asami will not have a choice and he'll give it to us." He smirked and looked at Akihito.

Akihito eyes widen, what are they want from me?! He thought.

"everything is ready?" Yusuke asked the guy who fixed the camera.

"yes, I guess Asami now getting the chip." He smiled,and proud about his work.

"ok, we'll make him regret for everything he did." Yusuke smirked. They turned the camera on. "I'm not waiting for Asami." Yusuke said and got closer to Akihito. he looked at him and smiled. Then he started to punch him everywhere. After he punch Akihito on his stomach Akihito couldn't stand anymore, but his hands were still tied to the ceiling, and it prevent him from falling.

At Asami's office

Kirishima knocked at the door and got inside. "Asami-sama, someone sent you a chip."

"connect it to the computer, and prepare the car. We should leave soon." Asami ordered.

Kirishima connected the chip to the computer, at first they saw a person back. Then they saw he is moving like punching someone.

"he connected to the camera." Somebody said from the screen.

"oh, it's about time." The person who was punching moved, and now Asami saw who he was punching. Akihito looked terrible, he was covered with blood. Asami got angry, he wanted to kill those guys. One of the guys released his hands, and Akihito fell on the floor immediately.

The guy who was punching him before, picked him up and kicked him in his stomach again. Akihito looked unconscious, the guy who released him. Gave him a small contradiction, just to wake him up again. Akihito moved slowly, trying not to hurt himself more than he already is. Now the guy kicked him a lot while he was on the floor. Then he stopped hitting him and moved to the camera, he took the camera and put Akihito face on the screen. Then he moved back and show all of Akihito's body. Asami saw he was putting a leg between Akihito legs, on his member. And press on it hard, Akihito started to scream.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! PLEASE STOP IT!" he screamed. All Asami's body shivered.

"tell Asami how hurt it is. Tell him to give us the data, tell him to come and save you." Yusuke said.

"NO," Akihito manage to say. "NO! PLEASE DON'T COME!" Yusuke eyes widened and he pressed harder. "AAAAAAHHHHHH" Akihito screamed. He moved his leg from Akihito, and Akihito started to catch his breath. Yusuke raise him up by holding his hair, and throw his head against the wall. Akihito thought his head split into two. It hurt so much.

Now Yusuke talked to the camera. "what do you think Asami? Will you give us the data? Or your beloved toy will end up dead? It's your choice to make. You have 30 minutes to decide." Then he turned off the camera.

Asami eyes was open wide, he can't give the data to him. And he also can't let Akihito die.

"what will you do sir? You can't give them the data." Kirishima was also worried for Akihito.

"we have 30 minutes, find them!" Asami ordered. He was enraged, he wanted all of them dead.

At the apartment

Akihito was shaking in the corner, hope they'll not hit him anymore. He was scared, and hoped Asami will not do anything risky. He heard the guys talking.

"what will you do after you'll get the data?" the camera boy asked.

"I'll kill them all, because if not. Asami will hunt us down someday." Yusuke responed.

"you're mean." He laugh.

"and what will you do if he will not give you the data, and leave the boy?" the perverted asked.

"I'll kill the boy anyway." He said.

"if he will not save the boy, why don't I will take the boy?" he asked.

"you can do that, why not. I think the boy will prefer death, than being raped by you. So that good enough." Yusuke liked the idea of Akihito suffering even more.

"that's great!"the perverted man liked this idea. "oy, kid. Hope that your master will not come and leave you here, than you'll have a new master."

"I'm nobodies toy, and Asami will never give you the data you want. But, he will come after you one day because you were grappling with him. And then, he will kick your ass." Akihito said.

"what did you just said?" Yusuke got pissed off, and got up from the chair he was sitting on.

"what do you know? What do you know about the data?" he asked him.

"I don't know a thing, I just know he will never give it to you." Akihito responded.

"ya, fill the bathtub with a cold water." Yusuke ordered the camera boy.

"ok." He went to the bathroom.

After a few minutes he came back. "it's ready". He said.

"good, bring him." He said and went to the bathroom. The camera boy came after him with Akihito. "I think you need something that will refresh you." He said with a smile. He hold Akihito's head and started to push it above the bathtub.

"what are you doing? Ya, let go." Akihito screamed. Then he pushed his head into the bathtub. Akihito tried to fight back but he couldn't, he tried to push himself up but Yusuke was stronger. After a moment Yusuke pulled him up. Akihito tried to catch his breath, and then again he was pushed into the water.

The perverted was scared he will not have the new toy in the end. "if Asami will bring the data he will want to see Akihito alive." He said.

"damn, you're right." Yusuke said, and pulled him up. "you're lucky this time kid."

"lucky is my second name." Akihito tease him.

"do not push your luck, next time you'll be dead." Yusuke warned him.

They back into the living room and the put Akihito on the floor. He began to shiver because of the cold.

At Asami's office

"we found the place." Kirishima said.

"ok, lets go." Asami said putting two guns in his pockets. They got inside the limousine.

Just wait for me, Akihito. he thought.

At the apartment

"the 30 minutes is passed, you can do with him whatever you want." Yusuke told the perverted guy.

"yeyy.." he was happy. "come on baby, let's have some fun." He said and started to pick him up from the floor.

"don't touch me, you pervert!" Akihito said slam his hand.

"I'm not asking you, you'll do as I say. If you like it or not." He said, and took him to the room.

"no, stop. Please don't do this." Akihito screamed, as he was pushed to the bed. He started to take off his pants, Akihito starts to ran but no use. He fell on the bed and the perverted man was on top of him "Asami!" Akihito scream, with broken voice. He kicked the man with his leg and tried to escape. But the man catch his leg and pulled him back, "ahhhhh." Akihito shout loud. He turn Akihito to face him and started to kiss him anywhere he could, Akihito tried to resist him but he couldn't. Then they heard the front door broken, and he stopped.

"it's Asami!" they heard the camera boy saying.

Asami! Akihito thought. he came.

They heard gun shots, and screaming people. The perverted also took out a gun and went out the room. Akihito came out after him, he saw him pointing the gun against Asami.

"Asami watch out!" Akihito warned him, and Asami turned and shot the perverted guy. All the guys was on the floor now. Akihito saw a few bodyguards he knew came with him.

Akihito was happy, and forgot all the pain he had. He ran into Asami's arms, Asami hugged him tight. "you're ok, That's good. Let's go home." All the bodyguards except Kirishima was out already. They was about to get out of the apartment, and then Akihito saw from the corner of his eyes Yusuke lift his arm and his gun pointed on Asami's back.

"Asami no!"Akihito screamed while ran in front of him. Asami turned around and there was a gun shot. Asami's eyes widen, and Akihito looked at him.


	7. I love you

There was a gun shot, Asami's eyes widen as he looked at Akihito protecting him from getting shot. Akihito looked at Asami, his eyes became teary from the pain. Kirishima jumped before them and two more bodyguard that heard the gun shot hurried inside, they shot yusuke a few times. And he died. Akihito fell into Asami's arms, now both of them was on the floor, Asami sitting and holding Akihito.

"I'm glad, you're okay. You didn't got hurt, right?" Akihito asked Asami.

"you stupid! Why did you do that?" Asami asked.

"you get panicked, that doesn't suit you." Akihito tried to laugh, but he couldn't.

"hey, don't fall asleep." Asami said, moving Akihito.

"Asami, I wanted to tell you something.." Akihito started.

"it's okay, tell me later. We will take care of you." Asami said, and wanted to get up.

"no.." Akihito murmured. He hold Asami suit, so Asami will not get up. "I wanted to tell you in a better way.." he stopped.

"Akihito?" Asami asked.

"it's definitely not the way I wanted to tell you.." Akihito laugh a little bit with sadness. He raise his hand and touch Asami face. A tear ran out of his eyes. "Asami, I lo.. you." He manage to say.

"Akihito?" Asami asked. Akihito made a suffering face, Asami didn't liked it at all.

"I love you, Asami. I always had, I like the way you are with me. Protecting me all the times, and trust me. I should have told you before, but I was afraid about the way you'll react. I'm sorry for everything." He cried, and he raise his head. Wanting to get to the one he loved lips. Asami bent down, and they kissed. It was the most sorrowful kiss, Akihito tears ran down his cheeks. Asami hold him strong. After a few seconds Akihito hand fell on the floor, and his eyes were shut.

"Akihito?" Asami shake him a little bit. "Akihito, don't do this.. please open your eyes." Tears came to Asami's eyes. "Takaba Akihito, I'm telling you to open your eyes now." He ordered. But Akihito just lying there, not moving a muscle. "no no no.. it can't be happening." Asami hugged him strong. Tears rolled down his cheeks, he cried in silence.

"Asami-sama, I think we should take him to the hospital." Kirishima said. Asami didn't answer. "Asami sama?" Kirishima went before him. He saw the pain his boss was in. he kept quiet the idea of Asami crying, the man who never cried before in front other people.

Asami started to stand up, and took Akihito in his arms. "prepare the car, we are going to the hospital." Kirishima did as he was told. While walking to the car, Asami whisper in Akihito ear. "don't worry, you'll be okay. You're going to be all right." He tried to convince himself more.

They got to the hospital, the Doctors waited for them. They took Akihito straight to a surgery room. Asami sat on the chair, in the waiting room. It took more time than he thought.

After a few hours the Doctor came out, Asami jumped from the chair.

"how is he?" Asami asked him.

"he loses a lot of blood, and got a serious blow in his head. We almost lost him there. But we need to wait, now it's his turn to fight it. If he will pass the night, I'm sure he will be okay." The Doctor said. "now we moved him to the room you asked. He should rest there."

"thanks you Doctor, you worked hard." Asami thank him.

"I'm just doing my job." The Doctor said. "you should take care of yourself also, you need to be okay for him, When he'll wake up."

"don't worry, thanks you again." Asami said, and started to walked to his private room.

He sat on the couch next to Akihito's bed, he looked at him. He looked better than before, but maybe only because he is clean from blood.

The night went well, except one time that Akihito's heartbeat almost gone. Now they need to wait for him to wake up. Asami put his head on Akihito's bed.

Around 5 pm Asami felt Akihito's finger moving, he raised his head. Akihito's eyes started to open slowly.

"Akihito, you're okay? How do you feel?" Asami asked him.

Akihito looked at him, not talking.

"hey, you're okay now. No need to be afraid." He told him, holding his hand.

Akihito moved his hand from him, still looking at him.

"Akihito, you're acting strange, are you okay?" he asked, and started to worry.

"who are you?" Akihito asked him, looking at him with a wonder eyes.

Those words broke Asami's heart. "what do you mean by who are you? That's me." Asami said pointing on himself.

Akihito looked at the room around him, not listening to Asami. Looking at his hands. He didn't like that place, he wanted to get out of there.

Asami pushed the bottom on Akihito's bed, calling the Doctors. Akihito looked at what he did like a little boy. The Doctor was there after 2 minutes.

"he don't remember me, he don't know who I am. What's going on?" Asami asked the Doctors.

"we'll check this." Asami stand beside him. "hello, I'm your Doctor. It's good to see you came back to us, can you tell me what you remember?" the Doctor asked Akihito.

Akihito looked at him, and tried to think. and didn't answered.

"what's your name? how old are you?" he asked him.

"come on, what's that questions?" Asami got pissed off.

"sshh.." the Doctor hushed him.

"i..i.." Akihito tried to concentrate. "I'm sorry, I don't know." Akihito answered in the end. Asami eyes widen as he heard that.

"ok, we'll go to check you up. Ok?" he told Akihito.

"ok." Akihito liked the Doctor. He trusted him.

Asami waited in the room while they did the check up, they came back after an hour.

"ok, it doesn't look like he have a damage in his head. So maybe because he had a trauma, or he got hurt in his head." The Doctor explain to Asami the situation.

"how long will it take till he gets his memory back?" Asami asked.

"it can take a few days, but if his brain pushing away the memories. It can take months, or even years. Also, it can be that his memory will not come back. I'm sorry, sir." He said.

"thanks you, there nothing you can do about it." Asami thank him.

"it can help, if he'll see, or do stuff that he did or saw before. Or go to a places that he was before, like house or some other place." He told him. "we will release him after two days, just to see that he's okay."

"ok, thank you." Asami said.

"Akihito, you really don't remember me?" he asked again. He shook his head as no.

"who are you? Are we close? The Doctor said you were all the time next to my bed." Akihito started to talk to sami.

Asami took a deep breath. "I'm Asami Ryuichi, we're living together. You want to know something about yourself?"

"how old am i? why am I here? What happened? Are we good friends? Why are we living together?" Akihito asked.

"you're 23 years old, you had an accident. We are good friends and roommates. No need to know all right now. Just rest a little. Would you like to eat?" he asked him.

"can I eat?" he asked.

"yes, I will order sushi for you." Asami said, he ordered the sushi.

When it came, Akihito ate quickly and quiet, unlike his usual self. Asami stare at him while he ate. you'll come back to me, Akihito! He thought to himself. Akihito finish to eat he thank Asami, and lied down.

"good night!" he said to Asami.

"good night, and sleep well." Asami replied. Akihito closed his eyes slowly, And then he fall asleep.

After 2 days Akihito released from the hospital, and they were on their way home.


End file.
